zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady
Lady is an ally of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor, having a long history with the little blue engine. Joining Adventure Squad, she shares Carson's duties and occasionally acts as his substitute. Biography 10 year after the events of [http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad The Magic Railroad], Burnette had passed away and Lily's new family had moved out of state, Shining Time's staff and visitors having no idea where she was, leaving her to be alone for half a century until Thomas tumbled back through the magic buffers. She originally mistook him for a scrap merchant before they recognized each other's voices. Thomas gave her updates on Sodor and the world beyond, and Lady was most surprised by Diesel 10's change. They were eventually joined by James, Rosie and Emily, and after Thomas shared her story, to the other engines' amazement, she was back to steam via the 4 engines' coal. She made her way back to the Magic Railroad, and the others followed via portal. She quickly adapted and gained a human form, reveling in the chance for excitement with Adventure Squad. After a scuffle between the Dino Runners and Demon X, she leveled off and was easier to work with on future missions, though her eventual romance with Carson left an awkward new normal in the group. Personality In the original series, Lady has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to, via giving advice to her friends while helping them out in person on occasion, showing a wise and caring friend ready to help. In Adventure Squad, Lady's personality was a lot more gloomy but had the qualities of her original self. She's still the same as before once she cheered up, but since joining Adventure Squad, she has displayed the attributes of a typical teenage girl, but is level-headed enough to get the job done and care for a friend. She also develops a romance with Carson, though the other Leonolds and Laverns found it awkwardly distracting, and hard to get used to. Appearance Engine Lady appears to be a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. However, her design does bear some resemblance to the GWR 101 Class, and the 3½ gauge LBSC Tich 0-4-0 side tank locomotive, as well as the Liverpool Overhead Railway "Lively Polly". One of Lady's concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, resembling Gazelle, a Dodman & Co 0-4-2 Well Tank locomotive from the Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Railway. David Eves originally intended to be based on the GWR 3031 Class. However, Britt Allcroft wanted Lady to be a small engine.2 Coincidentally, the Hornby Emily was manufactured using a repainted GWR 3031 Class.3 Lady is painted red-violet with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. In Adventure Squad, Lady's livery remained unchanged, but has since gained a human form resembling a young teenage girl. In her human form, Lady had long blonde hair, freckles on either side of her face, a pinker skintone than Carson's, and pinkish purple eyes. She wears a pink sleeved dress with a gold collar and cuffs, a star of the same color on the chest area, white socks that go over her knees, pink and gold shoes, and pink headband and red lipstick. She wears her hair in a ponytail. Behind the scenes Lady was voiced by the very creator of Thomas & Friends: Britt Allcroft herself. Notes *Lady's human form is a fan-series exclusive addition, and used 16-year-old Lucy Mann from Ben 10: Omniverse as a template. Her human form was also the most commonly seen, meant to compliment her magical reputation and as a mean to have her in indoor scenes, her engine form used only when an extra engine is needed. The human form also serves as a way to mediate wear and tear on her engine from. *Her human form is a counterpart to Adventure Squad's Guardian of Nature Mechs, her magical abilities fitting with the Adventure Squad member's elemental powers. *In a coincidental turn of events, Burnette's death was written the same year his actor, Peter Fonda, passed away. Category:Steam Team